Holders for holding heart valve prostheses during implantation are known. They are used for positioning, holding, supporting and presenting the valve during surgery. U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,787, issued Aug. 13, 1974, to Anderson et al., entitled COLLET FOR HOLDING HEART VALVE, shows a heart valve holder carried on a distal end of an elongated handle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,965, issued Jun. 12, 1990, to Phillips, entitled ARTIFICIAL VALVE, AND NEEDLE AND SUTURE HOLDER AND METHOD OF USING SAME, shows another heart valve holder in which the valve is held against distal ends of a pair of elongated legs during implantation.
Typically, heart valve replacement surgery is an involved procedure in which a sternotomy or thoracotomy is performed and the chest cavity of the patient must be widely opened to provide access to the patient's heart. This provides a surgeon with direct, unobstructed access to the heart. However, this procedure requires a prolonged period to recover from the trauma suffered to the upper torso.
Recently, a procedure has been developed wherein open heart surgery is performed through trocars placed in small incisions between ribs of the patient. This is described in International Publication No. WO 95/15715, entitled DEVICES AND METHODS FOR INTRACARDIAC PROCEDURES; U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,700, issued Jul. 18, 1995, to Peters, entitled METHOD FOR INTRALUMINALLY INDUCING CARDIOPLEGIC ARREST AND CATHETER FOR USE THEREIN; U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,705, issued Jun. 20, 1995, to Evard et al., entitled THORACOSCOPIC DEVICES AND METHODS FOR ARRESTING THE HEART; and International Publication No. WO 94/18881, entitled METHOD FOR PERFORMING THORASCOPIC CARDIAC BYPASS PROCEDURES. In this procedure, elongated tools are used to operate on the heart through the trocars. As discussed in Publication No. WO 95/15715, this procedure can be used during heart valve replacement. When a heart valve prosthesis is inserted through a trocar, extreme care has to be taken for protecting the occluders in the valve, and once inserted, it becomes desirable to change the orientation of the valve prior to implantation to simplify the suturing of the heart valve prosthesis in place.
The trocar results in minimal rib spreading and does not involve the significant chest trauma associated with traditional open heart surgery. One advantage of this procedure is that the recovery period can be reduced significantly. Unfortunately, mechanical heart valves and the associated assembly used for implantation are large relative to the intercostal space between the ribs and are difficult to fit therethrough. Further, the heart valve holder must be securely attached to the heart valve prosthesis and yet be easily removed once the valve has been attached to the heart tissue annulus.